


Night Terrors

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, No established relationship, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), but with some romantic undertones, just Nat being Wanda's rock and taking her in when she needs it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “Yes. I woke up screaming at him, and realized I was alright. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. The image…it was so real, Nat. It looked…I really had a memory of you dying in front of me,” Wanda squeaked out, almost trembling.Wanda has a nightmare and turns to Natasha for help with coping with it and everything her life has become.Post-Age of Ultron, canon-compliant.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love this pairing to the end of the earth but this is my first time actually finishing a fic about them, so I hope you all enjoy!!

“Natasha?” a small, shaky voice called out from the doorway as the door creaked open and soft light poured into the room.

Natasha groaned and rolled over, squinting to see who or what had interrupted her beauty sleep.

“Who is it?” she mumbled, groggily.

A moment of silence passed as the door slowly closed and the light disappeared. “It's Wanda. I'm so sorry to bother you, I just know last time I had this happen, you said I could come in and-” the girl in the doorway started quickly.

The redhead lying in the bed tucked in the far corner of the room sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Of course, it's no problem,” she said, waving her hand, “here, do you want me to turn on the lights and sit or lie down or what?”

“Um…I'll just come lie down, that’ll be easiest,” Wanda replied, padding across the room to join Natasha, who lied back down, relieved.

Natasha pulled up the blankets, sleepily inviting the other girl under the covers. “Here, it's getting colder in the compound, and Rhodes won't let us turn on the heat yet,” she said as Wanda slid under them gratefully. The red-haired woman tucked her in, smoothing the blankets around her small figure, then settled back down onto her pillow.

“So what's happened tonight?” Natasha asked, lazily propping her head up on a bent arm.

“Well…it started like one of my usual nightmares, you know, where I just see Sokovia burning and the goddamn robots and Pietro- anyway, still upsetting, but I'm used to them by now,” Wanda began.

Natasha nodded in understanding.

“But this one took a strange turn, first I saw you actually, we were just having breakfast like usual when Ultron burst through the window. There was only the one bot, so we beat it easily, but then-” the brunette continued, but stopped suddenly as her breathing became more labored.

The other woman reached over under the covers to take one of Wanda’s hands and began to stroke it gently. “It's alright. You don't have to talk about it yet if you don't want to,” she said soothingly.

Wanda looked up into Natasha’s eyes. “I saw everyone. Dead. Steve and Sam and Rhodes and Vision-” the words tumbled out of her mouth as she took in a sharp breath, trying to prevent tears from leaking out of her eyes. She tried to regulate her breathing to no avail, letting out a small hiccup.

Natasha inched closer to the younger girl and reached her other hand up to stroke her hair. “Shhh, it's gonna be alright. You're okay. We're okay. We're all still here, okay?” she said, slowly moving to wrap her arms around Wanda.

Taking a deep breath punctuated by sniffles, Wanda sunk into the embrace, moving in closer and wrapping her own arms around Natasha in return.

“That's not the worst part. They- their corpses were mangled. Really, really badly. There were so many Ultrons…so many I couldn't count and they were carrying the others and he…he was laughing. He said that he-” Wanda continued, but was cut off by a sudden sob and accidentally began to hyperventilate.

“Shhh, shhh, deep breath. Just look up- look at me, okay? Look into my eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out,” Natasha commanded, still holding Wanda close.

The girl looked up and took a deep breath as instructed, her eyes glistening in the dim room. Natasha breathed with her, making her take deep, slow breaths to steady her heart rate. Once she knew the brunette was breathing steadily again, Natasha moved from stroking her hair to rubbing her back.

“What did he say, sweetheart?” Nat prompted.

Wanda swallowed. “He- he said that he was going to kill everyone I loved, everyone who mattered to me. He said that Hydra sent him. He said that I was going to lose even more people to a Stark weapon,” she answered.

Natasha closed her eyes so Wanda couldn't see the water building up in them. “Then what happened?” she asked, barely above a whisper.

“He killed you. Right in front of me. Drove his fist right through you and pulled out your heart, like I did to him. Held it out in front of me and said ‘this is what it _really_ feels like’ and cackled. Like a madman,” Wanda finished solemnly.

The redhead stopped stroking Wanda’s hair for a moment, going perfectly still. “Was that all?” she asked.

“Yes. I woke up screaming at him, and realized I was alright. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. The image…it was so real, Nat. It looked…I really had a memory of you dying in front of me,” Wanda squeaked out, almost trembling. The glint from a single tear was visible on her cheek.

Natasha drew back slightly to see Wanda’s face more clearly. “Hey, hey. Look at me again. I'm still here, okay? I'm okay. Steve and Sam and everyone else are too, I promise. Ultron is dead. We killed him, _you_ killed him, okay? He's not coming back. Tony deleted all that was left of his code saved on his memory drives and destroyed any remaining prototypes,” she assured the other girl.

“Who says Ultron will actually be the one to harm us? You can still- you could still die,” Wanda stammered.

Natasha’s face flushed involuntarily, and she was suddenly grateful for the darkness. “Hey, this isn't all about me. Any of us could die, you're right. But I like our odds. We're a superhuman team specifically brought together for the purpose of protecting the world, okay? We can protect ourselves and each other against anything or anyone that tries to attack us” she said, letting out a low chuckle, “you're going to be fine, okay?”

Wanda bit her bottom lip. “It was just so real. And my greatest fear is of losing anyone else I care about. And- and I think if I lost anyone else, I might snap,” she explained.

Natasha pondered for a moment. “So it's a dual ‘fear of losing people’ and ‘fear of losing control’ type thing, huh,” she concluded, returning to stroking Wanda’s hair and rubbing her shoulders gently.

The brunette sunk further into Natasha’s embrace, practically placing her head on the woman’s shoulder while still lying down. “Yeah. I guess that's it,” she said simply.

“Well, you need not worry about any of it. We're helping you learn how to hone your powers, right? There haven't been any accidents in three months. You're not a threat to anyone except the bad guys,” Natasha said humorously, a small smile crossing her face. One danced across Wanda’s for a moment as well as she looked down.

Natasha swiftly moved one hand to cup Wanda’s chin and tilt her head up. “And the rest of us aren't going anywhere, okay? We're staying right here. We’re gonna keep fighting for and protecting each other. And the whole earth too I guess,” she joked. Wanda smiled appreciatively.

She dove in further so their bodies were completely flush against each other, fully embracing Natasha now.

“Thank you. For letting me break into your room and comforting me,” Wanda sniffled, attempting a smile as she gazed up at Natasha.

The redhead smiled sweetly and placed a small kiss on the other woman’s forehead. “Anytime, darling,” she said simply.

Wanda looked as if she was about to say something, but stopped herself before the thought could come out. She resumed after a pause of several seconds, but clearly with a new train of thought.

“Can I stay here for the rest of the night?” she croaked, weakly.

“Of course,” Natasha said, her sleepiness showing itself again as she yawned.

Wanda fully expected the red-haired woman to let go of her, but she didn't. She embraced her almost tighter than ever.

“Good night, darlin’” Natasha drawled, on the brink of sleep.

“Good night. Sleep tight,” Wanda replied in a small but satisfied voice to the fast-fading Nat, who was sinking into the mattress and taking in the warmth provided by her fellow teammate. Natasha was out within seconds, but Wanda stayed up a few extra minutes reveling in how comfortable Natasha’s bed and room and embrace were. The brunette almost didn't want to ever go back to sleep in her own room alone. Within moments of the thought crossing her mind, Wanda was out as well, a smile plastered on her face from the sweet dream of dancing for an eternity with Natasha under a sky full of stars that was playing out in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Let me know if you want to see more of this pairing soon, along with any comments and critiscm below. Thanks as always for reading <3


End file.
